injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Martian Manhunter (Multiverse saga)
Martian Manhunter is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Martian Manhunter is acharacter from the comics by DC comics. HIstory J 'onn J' onzz is accidentally teleported to Earth by the scientist known as Dr. Erdel, who, immediately after, suffered a heart attack and died, leaving the Martian stranded on Earth. J'onn is able to use his powers to modify their appearance, so it adopts the identity of the detective of police John Jones.asi, joins the police, secretly using his powers to help the inhabitants of the Earth. In subsequent revisions of history, John Jones is a police detective died, thus adopting the Detective Marciano its identity and develop their adventures in the fictional town of Middleton, in Colorado. Finally, J'onn reveals his existence to the world, beginning to act openly as a superhero and becoming a founding member of the Justice League. Then he is forced to abandon the identity of John Jones when this is "killed" in public. After this, J'onn would for several years involved in the mystical adventure related to the head of Diabolu. later it know J'onn is the only survivor of his race. Ending Crash of Universes Reign of Ultron Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Martian Grab: The Martian Manhunter attacks with a low grab, slamming the opponent to the ground by their ankles. The Meter Burn version will bounce the opponent allowing for a free follow up attack. * Psyche Orb: Martian Manhunter forms an orb of pure telekinetic energy that detonates after a short while. Press back quickly after doing the attack's input, forms a close range orb. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, forms a mid range orb. Pressing up quickly after doing the attack's input, forms a far range orb. The Meter Burn version will create a more powerful telekinetic orb that explodes upon contact with the opponent. * Alien Pillar: Martian Manhunter summons a powerful beam of telekinetic energy that erupts from the ground, blasting the opponent upward. Pressing back quickly after the doing the attack's input, will summon a close beam. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, will summon a far beam. Pressing up quickly after doing the attack's input, will summon a full screen beam. The Meter Burn version will track the victim's location and launch upward, allowing for a free follow up attack. * Telekinetic Strike: Martian Manhunter calls a down single, focused bolt of telekinetic energy at a downward angle. Pressing back quickly after doing the attack's input, calls down a close range bolt. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, calls down a far range bolt. The Meter Burn version will call down 2 additional bolts at different angles. * Psionic Push: Martian Manhunter focuses his telekinetic energy into a focused, short range blast that sends to opponent flying. The Meter Burn version teleports Martian Manhunter to his opponent's location blasting them to the ground with a powerful punch. * Phase Charge: Martian Manhunter's Phase Charge propels him through the opponent, phasing them into the air where they then helplessly fall to the ground. The Meter Burn version will phase the opponent upward directly in front of Martian Manhunter, allowing for a free follow up attack. * Phase Assault: Martian Manhunter phases through the ground, and reappears with a devastating uppercut from under the opponent. Pressing down quickly after doing the attack's input, will make Martian Manhunter phase through the ground and reappear above the opponent with a downward overhead attack. Both of these moves can be done in the air. Grab Martian Vision: Martian Manhunter telekinetically lifts the opponent up and spins them around before slamming them into the ground and firing beams of energy at them from his eyes. Super Move Last Martian: Martian Manhunter transforms into his true Martian form, increasing his stats, but is a bit more vulnerable to fire-based attacks. Ultimate Attacks 'Son of Mars: '''Martian Manhunter transports his opponent to Mars or telepathically forces the opponent/player to believe they have been teleported. He then shape shifts into the opponent/player's character and punches him/her twice. While stunned, he turns back into his Martian form and uppercuts the opponent/player into the sky. As he/she flies up he grows to enormous size and crushes the opponent/player between two boulders, sending them back to the arena. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''Martian Manhunter runs onscreen in his human form and transforms into his Martian form. '''Exit: '''Martian Manhunter levitates up as his eyes glow red. '''Taunt: ' Alternate Costumes 5156426-3714132043-2013N.jpg|Primary Martian_Manhunter_0001.jpg|classic Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Justice League (Multiverse saga) Category:Strong Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Pro-Registration (Multiverse saga)